The present invention relates to the art of article tracking and, more specifically to an article tracking system that provides tactile feedback to visually impaired spectators.
Sporting events of all kinds are ubiquitous in modern society. Sporting events such as football, baseball, hockey, racing of various forms including vehicles, animals and people, and the like, are viewed by billions of people every year. From the professional level down to children in school, sporting events are popular to people of all ages and all abilities. Unfortunately, visually impaired persons may have difficulty experiencing many sporting events. Following, in real-time, a moving object such as a ball, a puck, a car, or a person, is an integral part of experiencing a sporting event. A visually impaired person must rely upon relayed information from friends, announcers, broadcasters, and the like. As such, a visually impaired person may not experience a sporting event with a similar degree of enthusiasm as a person that can visually track objects